


Banner for 'Scales' by LouiseC

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner for LouiseC's wonderful fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1169836/chapters/2380131">Scales</a> - go read it if you haven't already :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banner for 'Scales' by LouiseC




End file.
